V1.0.0.129
* Rework of Masteries and Summoner Spells |Related = * 1.0.0.129 Patch Notes * Hotfix Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.128 |Next = V1.0.0.130 }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * * * The following skins were released with this patch, but were not available for purchase until November, 21 2011. * * PVP.net v1.48 * Added a filter to search skins by Champion. * Added a filter to search only Legendary skins. * Added the ability to search multiple items at once by using “+” to separate search terms. * Made performance enhancements. League of Legends V1.0.0.129 英雄 * : Fizz dashes through his target, dealing normal attack damage plus additional magic damage. * : ** Passive: Fizz's attacks rend his target, applying a damage over time effect that strengthens if the opponent is low on life. ** Active: Fizz's attacks are empowered, dealing additional magic damage and causing grievous wounds to his opponents. * : Fizz hops onto his staff, becoming untargetable. He may then choose to slam the ground or hop off to another location * (Ultimate): Fizz flings a fish that can bind itself onto enemy champions - After a brief delay, a Shark will emerge from the earth to eat the fish, dealing damage and knocking back all enemy champions. * (Innate): Fizz's dexterity allows him to ignore unit collision and take less damage from basic attacks. * : ** Initial spell vamp gained upon obtaining 10 bonus attack damage reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional spell vamp reduced to 1% per 6 attack damage from 1% per 5 attack damage. ** Initial magic damage bonus upon obtaining 20 ability power reduced to 8% from 10%. ** Additional magic damage bonus reduced to 1% per 6 ability power from 1% per 5 ability power. * : projectile based damage and proc based damage reduced to 45/70/95/120/145 from 50/75/100/125/150. * Movement speed reduced to 300 from 305. * : ** Base damage increased to 80/130/180/230/280 from 70/120/170/220/270. ** Now reveals champions for 6 seconds in addition to revealing the area for 6 seconds. It still does not reveal stealth. * is now correctly flagged as an area effect spell. * Stats: ** Base mana lowered to 255 from 302. ** Range reduced to 525 from 550. * : ** Damage per additional missile reduced to 25% from 30%. * Fixed a few small tooltip errors. * : cast range reduced to 650 from 700. * : damage increased at earlier ranks to 80/130/180/230/280 from 60/115/170/225/280. * : ** Now moves Katarina in front of the target. ** When is active, Katarina moves behind the target. * : bonus range reduced to 130/150/170/190/210 from 130/160/190/220/250. * Base armor increased to 18 from 14. * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * : cooldown reduced to 7 from 8. * : mana cost reduced to 60/70/80/90/100 from 80/90/100/110/120. * : mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. * : attack damage ratio increased to 0.45 from 0.4. * : ** Cast range reduced to 425 from 500. ** Tether range reduced to 465 from 525. * Olaf is now immune to blinds and silences while is active. * Stats: ** Base mana regeneration per 5 seconds increased to 7.0 from 4.54. ** Mana regeneration per 5 seconds per level increased to 0.5 from 0.45. * : cast range increased to 825 from 800. * : now works with smart cast. Hold down the smart cast hotkey to mark the beginning of the line, and release the hotkey to cast. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1.0. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.9 from 1.0. * : ** Mana cost adjusted to 60/65/70/75/80 from 65 at all ranks. ** Passive aura reduced to 7/9/11/13/15 armor and magic resist from 8/11/14/17/20. * : now has an ammo stack and reload time indicator on the buff bar. * Base attack damage increased to 46.5 from 44.5. * Tristana will now automatically attack the target she casts on. * : ** Knockback radius increased to 200 from 175. ** Now has an indicator around the target to show knockback radius (similar to . * Fixed a bug where the display range for was much shorter than the actual range. 物品 * : lifesteal reduced to 15% from 18%. * : no longer triggers spell cast effects like , , or . * and are no longer purchasable in the Dominion game mode. General * Added small amounts of experience to various jungle monsters in order to maintain current jungling paths without the necessity of the Awareness mastery (which increases experience gained). * , , , and now additionally reduce silences and blinds, but no longer allow them to walk through persistent slowing fields such as when stacked with other disable duration reductions (ie: Tenacity). * Death Recap: ** Improved Death Recap to show more accurate damage over a longer period of time. ** Fixed numerous bugs with the display of ability damage. * Masteries have been remade. * Improved Summoner Spells are now condensed into 3 masteries, each at the first tier of their respective trees. ** Summoner's Wrath improves Offense tree Summoner Spells. ** Summoner's Resolve improves Defense tree Summoner Spells. ** Summoner's Insight improves Utility tree Summoner Spells. * All summoner spell icons have been updated. * "Welcome to the Crystal Scar" announcement will now play at the start of a Dominion game. * Fixed a bug where Allied Player Portraits would not update unless they were on screen. * Fixed a bug that caused an error to appear in chat on Dominion. Summoner Spells * *New* ** Empowers your champion, increasing ability power by 10-78 (depending on level) and attack speed by 35% for 12 seconds. 220 second cooldown. ** Improved Surge increases the attack speed bonus to 40% and ability power gained by 10% ** Usable at summoner level 1. * : ** Cooldown increased to 70 seconds from 55. ** Improved Clairvoyance increases duration by 2 seconds, down from 4 and no longer reduces the cooldown. * : ** Now cleanses summoner spell debuffs such as Exhaust's movement speed and damage reduction and Ignite's damage over time. ** Improved Cleanse no longer reduces cooldown, but now extends the secondary disable reduction buff by 1 second. * : ** Duration reduced to 2.5 seconds from 3. ** Improved Exhaust no longer increases the duration. * : ** Cooldown increased to 265 from 255. ** Range reduced to 400 from 450. * has been removed. * is now usable at Summoner Level 1, down from Summoner Level 4. * is now improved in the Offense Mastery tree instead of Utility. * : ** Heal amount per level increased to 25 from 20. ** Improved Heal no longer reduces the cooldown but now increases the amount healed by 15%. * : ** Added to Summoner's Rift. ** Promotes the nearest allied siege minion, increasing its attack range, health, armor, and magic resist. 180 second cooldown. ** Improved in the Utility tree - Improved Promote increases the defensive bonus stats of promoted minions by 15%. ** Now usable at Summoner Level 8 (on both the Crystal Scar and Summoner's Rift), up from Summoner Level 1. * has been removed. * : ** Health bonus upon reviving is now innate to the spell (as opposed to requiring Improved Revive). ** Improved Revive now grants a 125% movement speed increase upon revival down from 225% without any mastery. * : ** Now improved in the Defense tree instead of Offense. ** Improved Smite no longer reduces cooldown but the gold gained on cast is increased to 10 from 5. ** Cooldown reduced to 70 seconds from 75 seconds. * : ** Summoner's Insight no longer reduces cooldown. Undocumented Changes Summoner Spells * : ** Improved Clarity increases the total mana restored by 20% and no longer restores the same amount of mana to allies as the caster. 英雄 * Now has a new death particle and sound. Rune Pages * The Rune page cap is 20 now from 10. Draft Mode * Six bans now available in draft mode from 4. Ranked Teams * Ranked Teams now available. Hotfix * Jungle experience increased by 5% to compensate for new mastery trees. * Fixed a bug where spectators would crash if a champion stealths not in the vision of the spectator. * Fixed a bug where Shift + enter did not work in multiple languages. * Fixed a bug where did not proc . Patch Preview video Category:补丁说明 de:V1.0.0.129 en:V1.0.0.129 pl:V1.0.0.129